Star Wars
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver nunca vio una pelicula de Star Wars, Barry no esta contento con ello *Oliver/Barry*


**N/A:** Tenia muchas ganas de hacer un fics con esta temática y, con algo de tiempo, me decidí por hacerla. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aparecidos en este One-Shot no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Star Wars.**

* * *

El lugar que habían decidido, o el que Barry había querido y había elegido, era la sala de estar de la Mansión Queen. A Oliver obviamente no le importaba en absoluto que su novio eligiese su casa para pasar el tiempo juntos viendo películas, él, después de todo, siempre le había ofrecido su techo, un lugar en su hogar, pero Barry siempre se había negado, sobrepasado por los lujos que le rodeaban o vaya uno a saber porque. Pero ahora era diferente, porque el velocista no pudo dejar de lado su alma de fan y había decidido a por fin quedar en la mansión para pasar su tiempo de ocio allí.

El motivo, el "gran motivo, como le decía Barry con todo su aire de niño, de la llegada del castaño a la mansión era de tema banal. Sencillo, y se había generado luego de que Oliver alegara nunca, _nunca,_ haber visto una película de Star Wars,

Aquello ocasiono que su novio lo viera con indignación. Pidiéndole explicaciones entre extraños movimientos de mano y cejas alzadas el saber porque nunca se había tomado la molesta de ver, al menos, una sola de la saga.

Claro que Oliver no tuvo reparos en responderle que nunca había tenido la necesidad de verlas realmente y que en aquellos tiempos, cuando fue el antiguo Oliver Queen, las creía películas para nerds con aires de sabiondo sin ninguna clase de vida social. Una saga de películas de ciencia ficción que, para alguien de su altura, no debería tomarse la molestia de ver siquiera. Que eran películas sin sentido venidas de un loco reprimido que no tuvo nada mejor que hacer y que dejo volar su imaginación con una planta de marihuana...

Claro que eso era antes y que ahora estaba dispuesto a verlas a todas, _si a todas; el amor lo hacia idiota,_ si Barry quería.

Obviamente que Barry acepto y organizo su "cita" de películas.

Oliver, para que mentir, estaba emocionado. Era la primera vez que quedaba con alguien para una cita de películas y la expectativa de lo que había oído lo estaba matando de ansiedad. Había escuchado que grupos de amigos, parejas o familiares hacían Citas de Películas para pasarla bien y reír un poco viendo ya sean películas malisimas o maratones de diferentes sagas. Él nunca había hecho aquello, el reunirse para ver malas películas de los 80´ y divertirse en el proceso; aunque le hubiese gustado. Antes, cuando los problemas no estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, vivía en discotecas donde elegía a la mujer mas fácil y hermosa para luego follar con ella gran parte de la noche. Ahora era diferente y estaba bien con ello, muy, muy bien y no iba a cambiarlo por nada.

Habia creído en un principio que los demás les acompañarían aquella noche, luego Barry le dijo que, por esa ocasión nada mas, serian ellos dos y que luego, en la próxima cita, los demás si les acompañarían alegando que: Mientras mas sean, mejor. Oliver no le discutió, después de todo el castaño es quien mas sabia del tema.

Ahora la sala se encontraba, increíblemente, mas acogedora.

Las luces estaban tenues, dejando mas espacio a la oscuridad. Las cortinas azules corridas y tapando los ventanales a pesar de ser de noche, Barry había dicho que lo dejara asi para tapar los ruidos exteriores. Oliver prefirió no decirle nada, ya que nada podría oírse del exterior aun sin las cortinas, y dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

El sillón estaba justo en frente de aquel plasma gigante que Barry tanto amaba, con sus parlantes de estero conectados y las vocinas a los costados para darle efecto de cine. Algo que parecía emocionar mas al castaño, por algún motivo.

Los almohadones, suaves y perfumados, estaban sobre el sillón abarcándolo en su totalidad. Había una exagerada cantidad de almohadas esparcidas por el mueble de living, pues Barry había ordenado traer todas las que habían en la casa, y las dejo caer allí.

Y en medio de la televisión plasma y el sofá con almohadas coloridas estaba una mesita ratona redonda color café con aperitivos y refresco. Los quesos cortados en cubitos poseían palillos en formas de espadas verdes y las aceitunas reposaban en un contenedor a su lado, las galletas saladas estaban con las papitas y los cheetos, a un lado del control remoto que esperaba impaciente a ser usado. En menor medida estaban las palomitas de maíz y dos latas de cerveza para él, ya que Barry no podía emborracharse, y una caja de Coca-Cola's en lata frías para el menor. Las golosinas, porque no podían faltar las golosinas, aun estaban en sus emboltoreos y seguramente fuese el velocista el que decida cuando comerlas; sobretodo los regalices de arándanos que pintaban la lengua.

Estaba todo listo.

Oliver solo tenia que esperar a que Barry llegase, se arrojase divertido a la montaña de almohadas y le dejase un lugar para sentarse en su propio sillón.

* * *

El sonido de la galleta salada junto con el queso siendos triturados en el interior de la boca de Barry no lo distrae.

La película va ya muy avanzada y Oliver cree que esta a punto de terminar a pesar de que nada se a concretado aun. Se pierde en partes y Barry le spolea algunas cosas, pero no se enoja, la mayoría no lo entiende. El velocista le explica con paciencia, le cuenta sobre la trama en partes y le dice que sucede cuando se distrae el tiempo necesario para no entender el dialogo entre aquellos personajes de vestimentas ridículas.

Las naves espaciales no están demasiado bien hechas, pero les da el visto bueno. Los efectos especiales, son otra cosa.

Tal vez no le llama demasiado la atención como creyó en un inicio. La trama se le hace lenta y los diálogos tediosos, aun así resiste y la ve sin aportar ningún comentario, a diferencia de su novio. Barry le comento, con aire distraído y la boca llena de queso, que de la saga: El Imperio Contraataca, es su favorita y tiene mucho entusiasmo por mostrársela. Por lo que Oliver se muerde la lengua y ve el resto de la película concentrado, o tanto como puede.

-Pasame las palomitas... -dice Barry, casi terminando la película.

El arquero de Starling City obedece en silencio, tratando de no sacar su atención de la tele por mucho tiempo. Claro que no lo logra al momento en que sus manos rozan la de Barry, pero se recompone.

* * *

Incesto.

La maldita película contenía incesto ¿Era enserio? ¿Que clase de películas veía Barry?

Mejor no saberlo. O si, todo dependiendo de como llegase a terminar la noche.

Leia, una de las que Oliver no sabia si considerar protagonista en la película, y Luke, un idiota mas a su parecer, eran hermanos y se habían besado. No tenia lógica para él, pero tampoco iba a sentarse a discutirlo. No con Barry al menos, que parecía tener siempre la palabra justa para callarle y hacerle ver un punto que no existía en la trama.

Las galletas casi se agotan, al igual que los quesos cortados en cubitos. Las aceitunas ya no quedaban y las golosinas comenzaban a salir de sus empaques, mas por decisión del menor que suya, como estaba previsto. Barry bebía de una lata de Coca-Cola recostado sobre su pecho mientras hace un comentario distraído, pendiente siempre en la pantalla plasma y no en su alrededor.

-El retorno del Jedi es una de las que mas disfruto también, pero no llega a ser de mis favoritas... -dice tras tragar de la bebida dulce.

Oliver no comenta, nunca lo hace. No sabe que decir para iniciar un debate, como sabe que debe hacerse en aquellos casos. La película sigue sin llamarle la atención y apenas van por la segunda de ellas.

Los planetas y lugares contienen nombres que no retiene. No todos los personajes son interesantes y quienes son protagonistas no logran retener su atención como deberían, como lo hacen con Barry quien no quita la mirada a la hora de comer sus dulce.

Star Wars, sin duda alguna, no estaba hecha para él.

La próxima, iba a elegir él que película ver.

* * *

Barry gime bajito bajo su cuerpo.

Recorre con sus labios su cuello, succionando donde sabe que a su novio le gusta, lamiendo despacio para volverlo loco y mordiendo donde es indicado dejar una marca de sus dientes; donde sabe que sera visible para cualquiera. Sus manos, coladas bajo la ropa del menor, recorren sin vergüenza cada pedazo de piel a su alcance. Pellizcando los pezones erectos y arañando levemente a la altura de las costillas. El castaño se retuerce y le acerca a su cuerpo, en busca de mas.

Aun vestidos, Oliver le embiste, arrastrando su cuerpo a través de las almohadas. Barry aprieta la playera que lleva puesta y la alza tratando de quitársela, lograndolo con un poco de su ayuda.

La película en la T.V plasma sigue ya por la tercer entrega, pero ni Barry ni Oliver le presta atención. Mas concentrados en en sentirse el uno al otro, a sus besos y caricias que hacen subir la temperatura en aquella sala.

El arquero, el vigilante de Starling City, sabe que estaba haciendo trampa, que debería de prestar atención a la película. Pero mientras a Barry no le importase y prefiriese a sus caricias que a los sables de colores estúpidos, entonces estaba bien.

Después de todo, la ciencia ficción no era muy de su agrado, aquí entre nos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y, que les pareció? Al parecer, a Oliver no le gusta Star Wars.

 **¿Cappuccino?**

 **¿Agua rancia?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
